


Let Me Occupy Your Mind

by charlietango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Dead John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Does Karaoke, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is bad at flirting with men, First Dates, First Kiss, Foster Care, Gotye, Karaoke, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Music, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Singer Castiel (Supernatural), Wingman Charlie Bradbury, gratuitous music references, lol just tag it with music yeah sure, makeouts to music, the angels are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietango/pseuds/charlietango
Summary: “I think you’ll like the singer.”That’s what Charlie said to him about her opener when she invited Dean and Sam to her gig on Saturday night. Goddammit, she really knew his type.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	1. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> A Gotye-based AU for you all! This started because I wanted to contribute to the AUs where Cas is the singer in a band instead of Dean. I'm not sure where this story is going, so I'll just go with the flow and write as it comes to me (will update the rating and tags as that happens). Thanks for coming along with me as I figure it out.

“I think you’ll like the singer.”

That’s what Charlie said to him about her opener when she invited Dean and Sam to her gig on Saturday night. Goddammit, she really knew his type.

Dean stares up at the opening band, introduced to the crowd as “Castiel.” He’s impressed with how flushed out the instrumental section is. Along with the drummer, guitarist, and bassist, there’s also a trumpeter, cellist, keyboardist, and two violinists. They’re all similarly dressed in business casual wear, with button downs in varying colors. They’re standing still, looking down as a low reddish light fades in on them. The center of the stage is empty for a moment, then a man with no instruments walks into the space. Dean reasons he’s who Charlie mentioned, and boy was she right.

The lead singer has messy dark brown hair and a 5 ‘o clock shadow. Sharp nose, defined cheekbones, and a slightly cleft chin. He’s got an intense severity about his expression that Dean finds captivating. It matches his serious-looking white button down and black slacks. Dean thinks the outfit is way too formal-looking for the dingy bar stage the band is on, but it fits the singer well. The only thing not perfectly in place about the ensemble is his backwards blue tie. Dean wonders if that little detail was on purpose.

The applause dies down as the intro to the first song builds and the singer steps up to the mic. Dean definitely doesn’t notice the way the guy slowly wraps his hand around it, long fingers caressing the metal. The singer closes his eyes as he begins singing, low and quiet. Dean is instantly transfixed by his voice: somehow eerie, yet overwhelmingly calming.

_Pick apart_

_The pieces of your heart_

_And let me peer inside_

The guy opens his eyes and scans the crowd.

_Let me in_

_Where only your thoughts have been_

His eyes find Dean just as a spotlight illuminates his face. The harsh white light makes them look incredibly blue, like the sky after a thunderstorm. It feels like the stare pierces straight through Dean to his soul. It’s all he can do to hold it.

_Let me occupy your mind_

_As you do mine_

He winks at Dean, then saunters over to the redheaded woman behind the keyboard, swaying to the long instrumental break. Dean is mesmerized, and he’s totally going to blame it on the languid tones of the song and not the way the singer is moving. The guy sways his hips in time with the plunk of the keyboard notes and the soft drum beat. He walks backwards to the mic and Dean takes the opportunity to sneak a peek at his ass. It’s pretty nice. Dean looks back up at the guy’s face just as he swings around to grab the mic and start singing again. Good thing too, because the guy locks eyes with him immediately. It’s so intense that Dean barely notices the guitarist singing backup.

_You have lost_

_(Too much love)_

_To fear, doubt and distrust_

_(It’s not enough)_

_You just threw away the key_

_(To your heart)_

He throws an imaginary key at Dean. Dean can’t help but play along, lifting his hand to “catch” it. The guy smiles at him through the next line, then turns his attention to the rest of the crowd to finish the song. Dean finds he misses his gaze.

When their eyes do lock again, the music has gone quiet but for the finger-light strum of a violin. The singer’s lips ghost over the mic as he whispers the last verse.

_Love ain't safe_

_You won't get hurt if you stay chaste_

_So you can wait_

_But I don't wanna waste_

_My love_

He steps away from the mic and bows slightly with the other band members. Dean applauds, maybe a little too enthusiastically by the look Sam’s giving him. The trumpeter steps up to the mic to shout over the cheers.

“Thank you! We’re Castiel, and that was ‘Hearts a Mess.’ Next up is ‘I Feel Better.’ I better see some feet moving!” he says energetically.

Nothing in the rest of the set is nearly as slow and hypnotizing as the first song, but Dean hardly ever looks away from the singer, hoping to catch his eye again.

♫ ♫ ♫

After her set, which totally rocked, Charlie finds the Winchesters and brings them backstage. They wave at the rest of the Wayward Sisters as they pass. The brothers had been to enough of Charlie’s shows to be friendly with the whole band. Donna pauses from taking the braid out of her hair to wave back. Jo sticks her tongue out at them and Jody turns from helping the stage team pack up their instruments to say, “Thanks for coming!”

A few members of the other band are left sitting on what looks to be a very uncomfortable old couch. They get up as Charlie approaches, and she goes to stand next to the singer. He’s probably a foot taller than her, but he slings his arm over her shoulders as she turns back to do a quick round of introductions.

“Sam and Dean,” she says, “this is Gabe, Anna, and Zeke.”

Dean recognizes Gabe as the trumpeter. He’s about Charlie’s height, and his smile is infectious. Definitely the charisma of the band. Anna, the redheaded keyboardist, smiles at Dean like she knows something he doesn’t. He’s sure she does, but it makes him suspicious nonetheless. Zeke, the guitarist, is much more severe than the rest of them. His face matches the singer’s intensity without the mysterious quality that had pulled Dean in.

“And this,” Charlie says as she untangles herself from the singer, “is Cas.”

Cas looks at Dean with an easy smile on his face, and Dean could have sworn the guy was smug about something.

“Hello, Dean. Sam,” Cas says, shaking each of their hands. Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. Cas’ speaking voice is deep and gravelly, and sounds absolutely nothing like his singing one. “Ah, you’ve got the look. Yes, I know, I sound nothing like how I sing.” Damn. Maybe he _did_ look into Dean’s soul with the way he can read him like that. ~~~~

“Nice to meet you,” Sam says, addressing everyone. “You guys were great.”

“Thank you, Sam. And Dean?” Cas says, turning his piercing gaze to Dean. “What did you think?”

“Fuckin’ amazing, dude.”

Shit. He didn’t mean to sound so sincere. He couldn’t help it, not with Cas looking at him like that. He hears Charlie giggle. Cas is smiling at him, eyes wide open. Fuck. He clears his throat.

“So, uh,” Dean turns to Gabe. “Your band name. Where’s ‘Castiel’ come from?” he asks, trying to make it less awkward.

It’s unsuccessful. Gabe laughs at him. “It’s his name,” he says, pointing back at Cas.

“’Cas’ is short for Castiel, Dean,” Charlie pipes up, unhelpfully, from Castiel’s side.

“Ah. Cool,” Dean says trying to save himself despite the blush he feels creeping up his face.

“No worries, it’s a pretty weird name,” Castiel says. “It’s not a stage name, either. Quite interesting, no?” He looks directly at Dean, like he’s waiting for him to say something stupid again.

“Yeah,” Sam swoops in to save his brother, thank God. “Totally. So, you guys up for some food or do you have some stuff to finish up here?”

“Ah, we’re pretty much done,” Gabe answers him. “The others already left but we’re all good to stay out, right, Zeke, Anna?” Zeke nods and Anna gives a little salute.

“Charlie?” Cas says, putting his arm back around her and ruffling her hair. “Are the ladies coming as well?”

“Let me check, HEY!” Charlie shouts over to her band. “FOOD?” There’s a thumbs up from Jody and a resounding “HELL YEAH” from Donna.

“All set then!” Charlie says. “Anywhere in mind, Sam?”

Sam suggests a restaurant close by. Dean doesn’t catch the name because Cas is staring at him again. In the sharper unfiltered light of the backstage area, Castiel’s eyes reflect a lighter shade. An icy blue rather than a stormy one. It makes his already intense gaze even more so. There’s a little more discussion between the others, so the stare lasts a while. Normally this much eye contact would make anyone look away for a moment out of embarrassment or just plain awkwardness, but Dean feels himself holding the stare again.

Cas finally breaks it when he looks down at Charlie pushing him towards the door. Once again, Dean weirdly feels like he misses the man’s eyes on him.

Charlie declares she knows the way, so she leads the group, Castiel in tow. The whole walk to the restaurant, Charlie and Cas are in the front, shoulder to shoulder. Talking. Laughing. And, Dean swears, glancing back at him. He can feel how red his face is. It’s the worst.

“Sam,” Dean says when he can’t take it anymore.

“Yeah?”

“Are they laughing at me?” he asks, jutting his chin out at the pair ahead of them.

“Who, Charlie and Cas?” Sam takes a moment to observe them. The whole time Sam’s looking, they don’t look back. Just his luck. “No, dude, I don’t think so?”

“They fuckin’ are.”

“Well, you were pretty awkward back there.”

Dean sputters. “I- what? I have never- I am the coolest person you know. At all times.” He points a serious finger at Sam.

Sam just rolls his eyes. “Sure, Dean.”

When they arrive, Dean is pleased to see the place Sam had suggested is a simple diner. Red seating, a red counter, and old movie posters give it the classic ‘50s America feel. They’re seated quickly near the back at a booth. It’s a big one, but there are a lot of them. Dean is about to sit next to Charlie when Castiel takes the spot, forcing Dean to sit next to him instead. He is made aware of how cramped the booth is when he has to press up against Cas so Sam can get in on his other side. Dean is touching Cas from his ankle to his shoulder, and Dean can feel every inch of it. It makes ordering very difficult.

They pass the time amicably, everyone talking and in good spirits. The food is the typical fare, and Dean gets a fantastic burger with a chocolate milkshake. Gabe starts to recount a particularly wild night at a venue who had assumed they’d only play gospel music. The subject causes a lot of crosstalk, Gabe’s band members piping up to correct him and the Wayward Sisters interjecting with their own similar stories. Dean has nothing to add so he sits back to enjoy the stories and his milkshake. Cas takes the opportunity to turn his attention to Dean.

“Dean,” Cas whispers into his ear.

“Hm?” he answers around his straw.

“Charlie tells me you’re single.”

It’s a fucking miracle that Dean’s entire milkshake doesn’t come spurting out his nose. He prays to every deity he can think of to not completely choke.

“H-hhyeah, yeah. I am,” Dean says when he finally composes himself. When he looks at Cas, the guy’s got the smug look on his face again. He scoots closer to Dean, if that’s even possible in this godforsaken booth.

“So am I,” he says, the picture of composure.

“Ah?”

“Would you like to go on a date?”

“Um.”

“He’d love to,” Charlie says, mouth full of fries, from the other side of Castiel.

“Lovely.”

Satisfied, Cas turns back to the others and starts interrupting Gabe’s storytelling with everyone else for the rest of the dinner. Like he hadn’t almost caused Dean to die an undignified chocolate-related death.

♫ ♫ ♫

When they leave the restaurant, full and happy, Dean pulls Charlie to the back of the group as they walk back to the bar and their cars. He makes sure Cas is far enough ahead of them before talking to her.

“Charlie,” he says in his best accusatory tone.

“Yes, my dear, dear best friend?”

“You told Cas I was single?”

“Oh, no, he can just smell the desperation on you.”

“Dude.”

“Yeah, I did. I’ve gotten to know him really well while we’ve been performing together, and he’s really cool. AND I knew you’d think he’s dreamy. Was I right, or was I right?” She waggles her eyebrows at him.

He elbows her in the side playfully. “Yes, shut up, you’re always right. But, ah. Why did he look so…smug?”

“Oh I told him you’re bad at flirting with men.” Dean almost trips on nothing. “Women? You’re basically as good as I am, but men? My man, you fall apart and it’s hilarious. So when you proved me right, I’m sure he thought it was at least a _little_ funny.”

Dean sighs. He can’t deny it.

“God, I’m really a mess, huh?” he says, smiling at her.

“Just in the most adorable of ways.”

Just then, Donna and Jody fall behind the group to match pace with them.

“So, Dean, he’s a looker, ain’t he?” Donna says, pointing right at the back of Castiel’s head.

“Absolutely,” Jody continues.

Dean closes his eyes and turns his face to the sky, utterly defeated. Or so he thinks.

From just ahead of them, Sam pipes up too. “Dean, did I hear Cas ask you out back there?”

“Yeah! You’re welcome, Sam,” Charlie says triumphantly. “Maybe he’ll stop moping around now that he’ll be busy.”

“Busy indeed,” Donna says.

“ _Gettin’_ busy,” Jody continues.

Okay, NOW he’s utterly, utterly defeated.


	2. Giving Me a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean prepares for his first date with Castiel.

Before he goes to work the next morning, Dean calls Charlie. It’s 7am, which is a reasonable time for him but he knows it’s early for most people (especially his best friend, who likes to sleep in after her performances). On second thought, he should have just texted her, but the phone’s already ringing. He still hopes she picks up, because he has a very urgent matter to discuss with her.

The phone rings once, twice, three times before he hears a very groggy-sounding voice on the other end of the line say, “Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?”

“Charlie! Charlie. I forgot to ask for his number. Please tell me you have it.”

“Oh my god, Dean. Hold on.”

He hears typing and his phone pings against his face with a text notification. It’s Castiel’s number, followed by a series of very angry emojis.

“Thank you so much.”

“Now let the queen get her beauty sleep, bitch.”

“Of course, my liege.”

When she hangs up, he immediately goes to enter the number into his contacts. As he edits he realizes he doesn’t know Castiel’s last name, and contemplates calling Charlie again. Or, he could ask the man himself. Yes. He’ll do that.

On their…date.

Their date that still…needs a _date_.

They hadn’t really had the time to plan it out, what with how flustered Dean had been after the Sisters teased him. And Cas was already in Gabe’s car when they’d caught up to the group at the bar. He figured Cas thought Charlie would give him his number, which he’d totally forgotten to ask for last night. But he has it now, thanks to her sleepy highness. He stares at the phone for a minute before finally texting Cas.

_Dean Winchester [07:06am]: Hey this is Dean Winchester. Charlie gave me your number and now Im giving you mine. Im about to head off to work but lmk when youre available for dinner or whatever_

Dean ends with “or whatever” because he still has no idea what they should do. Sure, a dinner date would be the typical go-to, but he feels like that might bore Cas and that’s the last thing he wants to do. Although he’s not sure _what_ to do. He’ll probably have time to think of something before the date though, right?

Dean checks his phone every few seconds while he gets ready for work. No response. Still nothing when he checks again after his commute to Bobby’s workshop, but the drive had calmed his nerves. Cas probably sleeps in after gigs just like Charlie, and they had been up fairly late last night. Dean is used to long nights and little sleep, but he knows most people aren’t. He puts his phone on silent in his pocket and gets to work on the cars.

But on silent means he doesn’t know if Cas texted unless he looks at his phone. So he looks at his phone while he works. Way more than usual. It’s fine, it’s not like Bobby really cares. Anyways, he won’t get caught, he-

“You expectin’ a call, boy?” Bobby says from directly behind him.

Dean jumps, dropping his phone. He turns to see Bobby looking thoroughly amused.

“Heyyy, Bobby. A text, yeah. But uh, it can wait. Sorry, I’ll get back to it.”

Bobby stoops down to grab the phone and hands it back. “If you say so.” He’s got that twinkle in his eye that tells Dean Bobby knows exactly what kind of text he’s waiting on. He turns to walk back to his office

“I mean it!” Dean yells at the back of Bobby’s head. “I’ll shut the damn thing off!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bobby waves him off over his shoulder. “Whatever, just finish up the Continental.”

Dean purses his lips in protest, but looks back down at the phone in his hand once more and sees the little [1 New Message(s)] on the phone’s screen. He almost drops it again.

C _astiel ? [11:48am]: Hello, Dean. You’re quite the early riser. Currently I’m available tonight at 7, if you are. I am looking forward to “whatever,” but am without personal transportation at the moment. I would very much appreciate a ride._

_Dean Winchester [11:48am]: No prob. Where am I pickin you up?_

The next text a few minutes later is Castiel’s address. After a quick _See you tonite_ , Dean really does shut off his phone.

At his break a few hours later, he thinks of something. He turns his phone back on to text Charlie.

_Dean Winchester [03:46pm]: Im sorry again for waking you up but I think I know how to make it up to you. Im off at 5 and the dates at 7. Montage?_

Dean’s break is almost over when he gets the reply.

_Charlie Bradbury [03:59pm]: you know it. see u at 5:30?_

_Dean Winchester [03:59pm]: See ya_

♫ ♫ ♫

Charlie sits amidst a pile of clothes on Dean’s bed at the Winchesters’ apartment, looking up at a shirtless Dean. “So, you ARE ready, right?” she asks.

“No, that’s why I asked you to come over,” Dean says, holding up two shirts. “Does Cas have a favorite color?”

“Dean. You know what I mean.”

Dean rolls his eyes. He knows she means well, that she is a very good friend who’s just concerned, but he was hesitant to get into a big deep discussion just before a first date. So he tries deflecting.

“Yeah, I know. I’m fine.”

“Ooh, now I KNOW you’re not fine. ‘I’m fine’ is Winchester for ‘I’m not fine.’ That’s what I’m here for, though.”

“I thought you were here to help me get dressed?”

“Yeah, yeah, that one.” She points at the maroon button up with the black shirt. “But I am also here as your gay godmother. I know I’m the one who pretty much set this thing up ‘cause you said you were good before, but I don’t want to push you on Cas if you’re not ready to actually date a guy.”

Dean opens his mouth to interrupt her, to say he had been with a man before, but she holds up a finger. “No, what you had with Benny doesn’t count.”

Dean exhales in agreement. Benny had been his roommate for a year while he was paying for Sam’s last year of law school. The low price point he’d found on Craigslist should have been an indication of how horrible the place would be. The landlord was a monster, the walls were thin, the water was always cold. Benny and Dean developed a friendship over their struggles, and honestly it was necessary for their mutual survival. Nothing brings two people together quite like living through the same hell. It was a one bedroom so Dean had taken the living room initially, but he found himself spending more and more time in Benny’s room. One night one of them, Dean doesn’t remember who now, had suggested showering together to save money on water, and their relationship went on in that direction.

They never labeled it while it was happening, had never gone out in public together as a couple. Dean considered Benny to be one of his best friends, had even helped the guy get over an addiction. But as much as he loved Benny, Dean wasn’t ready to go there, and thankfully Benny understood. Sam had figured it out, though, just from one look at the two of them. And, obviously, Dean told Charlie.

“I meant _dating_ dating,” she continues. “Cas is too cool for you to freak out on.”

A quick look at his watch tells Dean they do have the time to talk, and maybe he does want to. If it would make Charlie feel better, he’ll talk. It might make him feel better, too, because he really was a little lost. He plops down on his bed next to Charlie, making her bounce with his weight. He sighs, laying back to stare at the ceiling.

“Okay, maybe I’m feeling like a teenager on a first date. Nerves are going fuckin’ haywire and…ugh. I don’t know. It’s just…different, y’know? I have no idea what I’m doing. I just don’t have as much experience with men! I’m not as confident, and I am NOT used to that.”

Charlie nods thoughtfully. “You’ll figure it out. Personally I found it was the little things that society had never prepared me for that stumped me at first. Like, who pays? But that’s only really a question if you want to keep up stupid patriarchal gender roles, and who wants to do that? Just split the check, who cares?”

“Yeah. I’ll learn as I go, I guess.” He sits up, leans his shoulder against hers. “But honestly, dude. I’m definitely in a good place now. I know after…”

“Yeah,” Charlie saves him from saying _after Dad died_. She wraps her arms around his bare shoulders.

“I had to rethink basically my whole life, but I’m comfortable with who I am now.”

Dean hadn’t fully accepted he was bisexual until after his father died. He hadn’t accepted a lot of things about himself until he was free from under his father’s influence, actually. Even his music taste had evolved. He still loved the classic rock he was raised on, but now he wouldn’t shy away from singing along to Taylor Swift on the radio.

Dean never came out to John, and was glad he hadn’t. The bastard didn’t deserve to really know who he was. That was something he reserved for the people that really loved him, like Sam, Bobby. Like Charlie.

He shifts to face her and hugs her tight.

“Also Cas is devastatingly handsome,” he says to lighten the mood.

She giggles. “All right. I trust your judgement. Kinda.” She pulls back, holding his shoulders at arms’ length. “I think it’ll be nice for you to be out. Like, literally out of the house. And, y’know…out of the closet.”

“I think so, too. Thanks.”

“Of course. But if you need rescuing at any time for any reason, I will be just a phone call away.” She points a finger in his face in mock seriousness. “I’ll make up any bullshit excuse you need. Because I love you.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean says, swatting away her finger.

“And _because_ I love you,” she gets up, picking up a pair of jeans from the floor, “I’m not letting you wear these. Your ass looks so flat in them, would you please just let me throw them away already?”

Dean grabs them from her, pouting. “No! I went to Sammy’s graduation in these!”

“Oh my god.”

♫ ♫ ♫

Dean parks in front of the address Cas gave him. He gets out of his car, leaning against the hood. He texts _Im outside!_ before deleting the exclamation point. Can’t seem too eager. Although he is. Very eager.

Dean was looking forward to seeing Cas wear something other than the business casual button down that he'd seen onstage. He himself was wearing the outfit Charlie helped pick out, along with his lucky underwear (not the pair he wore when he wanted to GET lucky, but the one he wore when he wanted to BE lucky, because he’d be damn lucky if Cas agreed to a second date after this unplanned mess).

To Dean’s slight disappointment, Cas walks out of the lobby of the apartment complex in a similar getup to what he wore at the gig. Dean notices his tie is even backwards again. So it _is_ intentional. He’ll have to ask about that. Good conversation starter.

He waves to get Cas’ attention, and Cas jogs across the street to the Impala.

“Hello, Dean,” he says when they get in.

“Hey. So,” Dean gestures to Cas’ chest, “the tie thing, that’s on purpose.”

Cas looks down and fiddles with the tie. “Yes. Although I enjoy formal wear,” Cas shakes a raised fist at the sky and scrunches his brows, “I have to stick it to The Man somehow. I am a rock star after all.”

Dean can’t help but laugh. Cas smiles at him, then pats the seat in between them.

“Interesting car.”

“Interesting? That’s a new one.”

“Was this passed down to you?”

“Yeah, it was my dad’s,” Dean says, confused. “How did you know?”

“Based on the wonderful condition it’s in, I figured it was either passed down or you are a lot richer than you seem.” Damn, he’s quick, and Dean appreciates that Cas recognizes the value of his car.

“Ah, yeah. Baby would be way too much if I tried to buy her now.”

“Baby?” Cas says with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Dean says with fondness, running his hand across her dashboard.

Cas does the same. Now Dean laughs.

“She’s immaculate,” Cas says. “I have to ask, judging by your reverence, it seems you wouldn’t let just anyone work on her. Do you do maintenance yourself?”

“Actually, yeah. Been keepin’ her up and running for a long time. It’s what lead me to become a mechanic.”

“Ah, I should have called you to look at my car, then.”

“Maybe next time. Not, uh, that I’m hopin’ you have car troubles again. Just. Yeah. You get it.”

“I do indeed.” Cas just stares at him for a second, smiling, before looking through the windshield. “So, may I ask where we’re going?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. Thought I’d come up with something on the drive here but I didn’t. And now I’m here. And you’re here. Uh. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

Cas considers for a moment. “We could drive until we think of something?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean starts the engine and pulls away from the apartment. Suddenly he’s worried it’s too quiet in the car so he moves to turn on the radio, but Cas starts talking.

“I must apologize for teasing you yesterday, Dean. Charlie told me you’d be easily flustered and I admit I wanted to see if it was true.”

“Pshh, yeah unfortunately she knows me pretty well.”

“I don’t think it’s unfortunate to have friends who are aware of your character traits.”

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

“Have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known, and all that.”

“You talk real poetically.”

“Thank you. That was a quote. And a badly paraphrased one, at that.”

“But still. Do you write the songs for the band?”

“I help with the music but it’s mostly Gabriel - you met him, he’s the short one - who writes the lyrics. He’s the truly creative one.”

“Ah.”

There’s a pause in the conversation. Now it _is_ too quiet, so Dean turns on the cassette player. He hesitates.

“I was about to ask if you like music, but…” Dean says honestly.

“I do,” Cas laughs. _Dammit Dean, you can be smoother than this._

“Do you like classic rock?” Now, this was an important question. It could make or break their relationship. Rock was almost as important to Dean as his car.

“I have a certain appreciation for the history of the genre, yes.”

Okay, that was a passable answer. For now.

“All right, cool. Could you grab the tape labeled ‘Mothership’ outta the glove compartment for me?”

When Cas opens the compartment, he makes an approving noise. “This is an impressive collection, especially for cassette tapes,” he says.

“Thank you,” Dean says with pride.

Cas finds it and puts the tape in to the deck. Robert Plant’s voice comes through the speakers.

_In the days of my youth_

_I was told what it means to be a man_

Out of habit, Dean starts humming along to the lyrics. Cas notices and asks, “Do you have any musical proclivities?”

“Ah, I can strum a guitar a little, but that’s it,” Dean says dismissively. “Didn’t really have the money for music lessons as a kid. You?”

“We were very lucky that one of the luxuries the foster home provided for us was ample opportunity to pursue artistic endeavors.”

Dean takes a moment to appreciate Castiel’s vocabulary. The words are peculiar, but his tone is so even and normal they sound natural coming from him.

“Foster home. So you’re adopted?”

“Not exactly. Gabriel had been adopted, and moved out to rent his own place just as I aged out. He took me in. I consider him my older brother. In fact, I consider everyone from the home to be my siblings. It’s not by blood, but they are my family. Everyone in our band is from the same home. It was a very Christian place, which is why we’re all named after angels.”

“Ah. Castiel does sound like an angel name.”

“Yes. Archangel Gabriel you probably know. You also met Zeke and Anna last night. Anna is short for Anael, and Zeke goes by his middle name. His first is actually Gadreel, but he thought that sounded too odd. I like how odd my first name sounds, though.”

“I like it too,” Dean says.

“I’m glad we agree. How about you, Dean? Is Sam your only sibling?”

“Yeah, it’s just me and him. Mom died when I was four and Dad died a few years ago. That’s when I got the car.” Dean surprises himself. He doesn’t usually tell people this on the first date, but something about Cas’ eyes on him made him feel like it was okay to talk about anything. He almost goes on to talk about his dad, how he died while drunk driving, how he was horrible at parenting. He blames it on the song.

_Good times, bad times_

_You know I’ve had my share_

But he stops himself, goes with a safer avenue of conversation. “So, uh, do you just sing?”

Cas nods once, like he’d been waiting to see what Dean wanted to talk about and approves of this topic. “I also play piano. I use it to help compose our songs sometimes. How about you, Dean? Do you sing?”

“Nah, I hardly even do karaoke.”

There’s a pause and out of the corner of his eye Dean sees Cas pull out his phone.

“That’s what we’re doing,” Cas says with determination.

“What?”

“Karaoke.”

Dean scoffs at him. “Cas, that’s hardly fair, you’re an actual singer for an actual band.”

Cas wags a finger at him. “Talent isn’t the point of karaoke, Dean. The point is to have fun. Let loose. I’m sure you sorely need that.”

Huh. Either this guy is really perceptive, or Dean is more of an open book than he thought.

♫ ♫ ♫

The karaoke place Castiel chooses is small, just a few private rooms on the second level of an arcade, tucked in between two large department stores. Cas must have been here before, because Dean thinks the place would have been impossible to find otherwise. They pay for an hour of time and order a few appetizers to be brought into the room. They finally figure out the controls of the karaoke machine when their food arrives.

“All right. Let’s start with something classic,” Cas says around the French fry sticking out of his mouth. Dean opens the substantially large song book, starting at “A” and running his finger down the list of AC/DC songs, but Cas stops him. “Not classic rock, classic karaoke.” He takes the book from Dean and flips to F. He finds Fall Out Boy and punches the code for “Sugar, We’re Going Down” into the machine. He looks to Dean for approval. “You know this one?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Again, something he wouldn’t usually readily admit. But Cas seems excited about this choice, and he _does_ in fact know all the lyrics. He finds himself agreeing with the second line.

_I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

They sing together. Dean does some air guitar moves and lets Cas take some of the harder notes. Dean finds himself having more fun than he’s had in a while. It’s innocent fun, at least until Cas gets right up in his face, catching his eye in the same intense way he had on stage last night, to sing the next bit. He trails the knuckles of his free hand down the side of Dean’s face.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

Cas backs away from him, moving his hips suggestively. Dean stutters over the rest of the verse, trying to catch up. Cas is laughing too hard to really be singing, but Dean doesn’t mind. He likes Cas’ laugh. To get him to keep laughing, Dean decides to ham it up. Cas follows his lead.

They get more and more dramatic as the song goes on, shooting finger guns at each other on every _cock it and pull it_ and gesturing wildly. By the end of the song, they’re both slightly out of breath. They collapse on the booth, leaning up against each other. Dean downs his water glass and hands the other to Cas. Cas drinks and grabs the song book, scanning through it lazily while they eat chicken wings and carrot sticks.

“Okay, now that I know what your voice sounds like, I’m going to choose one for you that’s in your range.” He takes a moment to consider a few songs before settling on one. “Ah. ‘Sister Christian’ by Night Ranger. Is that acceptable?”

“Hell yeah.”

“All right. Solo.” Cas pushes Dean to stand.

Once he gets over his nerves, Dean gets into it. He thinks he does well, judging by the impressed look on Cas’ face. When he’s done, Cas applauds and Dean bows.

“Good job! Your range is quite impressive, especially for someone who doesn’t do this regularly.”

“Thank you kindly,” Dean says in an exaggerated Southern drawl as he sits back down.

“You could have something here, if you trained your voice.”

“Maybe if I had a good enough teacher,” Dean waggles his eyebrows at Cas.

Cas giggles. “Maybe someday.” He hands Dean the song book. “But for now, I’ll sing something you choose. It’s only fair.”

“Well, obviously I gotta pick a Zepp song. You can handle that, right?”

Cas smirks. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

Dean hears the challenge in Cas’ voice, so he picks “Dazed and Confused,” thinking he’ll catch Cas stumbling on the ah-ah’s towards the middle of the song. But when the initial bass line comes in, Cas gets up slowly, moving in a practiced way. Dean knows he fucked up when Cas perfectly hits every note in the first verse.

_Been dazed and confused_

_For so long, it's not true_

_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you_

_Lotsa people talkin',_

_Few of them know_

_Soul of a woman was created below, yeah_

A lot of the song is instrumental, so Cas has time to sway and dance enticingly. Dean never takes his eyes off him. Dean thinks even if Cas wasn’t moving like that, he’d be turned on. He was currently getting serenaded with _Led Zeppelin_ for christssake. Just from hearing Cas’ voice he’s already shifting around in his seat. As if on cue, during one break Cas moves to sit next to Dean. He puts a hand on Dean’s thigh and keeps singing.

_Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard-earned pay_

_Try to love you, baby, but you push me away_

_Don't know where you're goin',_

_Only know just where you've been_

_Sweet little baby, I want you again_

Suddenly Cas is in Dean’s lap. He moves the mic away from his mouth and asks, “Is this okay?” into Dean’s ear. Even though he knows Cas can feel how very much okay he is with this, Dean grabs Cas’ thighs and nods. Cas smiles and brings the mic back in between them. He starts doing the breathy moans in the song, and Dean thinks choosing this particular entry in Led Zeppelin’s discography was a very, very bad idea. Or…a very, very good one.

Cas tips the mic towards Dean’s lips, raising his eyebrows to encourage Dean to join him. Dean doesn’t have to focus too hard to sing along, he knows the song perfectly. Anyway, he doesn’t think he’d be able to focus with his lap full of hot dude.

When the tempo picks up and the cymbals come in, Cas sets the mic on the seat next to them. His hand goes from the mic to the back of Dean’s neck, then he leans in slowly. Dean closes his eyes and closes the distance. Cas’ mouth is soft against his own and he smells like honey. It’s intoxicating.

When the guitar starts, they both get swept up in the frantic melody, the kiss turning desperate and dirty to stay in time with the music. They stay lip locked for the entire two minutes of guitar solo, tasting each other until Cas pulls back to grab the mic just as the lyrics start for the last verse.

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true_

_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you_

_Take it easy, baby,_

_Let them say what they will_

_Tongue wag so much when I send you the bill,_

_Oh, yeah, alright_

Cas gets up as the song ends, standing in front of the table. His hair is even more messed up than usual and his tie is further askew. He bows deeply. Dean stares at him, dazed. His brain isn’t completely booted back up yet, so he can’t find the words. Any words, in fact, so he just starts applauding. Cas bows again.

“Good choice,” he says when he sits back down. Dean leans against him.

“Yeah,” is all he can say back.

They end up paying for two more hours, ordering more food and enjoying each other’s company, personal space totally disregarded. When the server comes in, Dean doesn’t pull his arm away from Cas’ waist, keeps his chin on Cas’ shoulder. She smiles at them like she thinks they’re cute together, and Dean feels warm. In a good way, he thinks.

They decide it’s more fun to sing together, so they pour over the song book for artists they both know. Cas knows way more - music is his job after all - but Dean is pleasantly surprised by how many they have in common. They split the check.

♫ ♫ ♫

The drive back to Cas’ apartment is filled with more singing (this time to Dean’s Creedence Clearwater Revival tape), neither of them wanting the vibe from the karaoke place to die just yet. Too soon, however, they reach their destination and Dean parks the Impala. He turns the music off and looks over to Cas.

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Dean says before Cas gets out.

“Mmh?”

“Thanks for giving me a chance.”

Cas smiles, wide and soft. “Of course, Dean. Although I’m the one that should be thanking you. I must admit, I haven’t been out in a while. I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Dean blushes at the sincerity in Cas’ voice. “Yeah, me too.”

“So, you wouldn’t be averse to a second date?”

“I wouldn’t.”

Cas smiles at him. “I’ll message you again soon, then. I think it will have to wait until my car is out of the shop. I’d hate to impose and I don’t want Gabriel driving me around like we’re in high school. Also, I’d like to know what you think of my car.”

“Is it ‘interesting’?” Dean does air quotes, mocking what Cas said about Baby. It earns him a chuckle as Cas opens the passenger door and gets out.

“I think so. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

As soon as Cas disappears, Dean pulls out his phone.

_Dean Winchester [11:33pm]: You are the best friend ever you were right he is so cool. Also talented. And hot. Holy shit_

_Charlie Bradbury [11:34pm]: told yahhh. you owe me…so i get your firstborn._

_Dean Winchester [11:34am]: What are you? A fey princess now??_

_Charlie Bradbury [11:34pm]: you cant prove anything_

_Dean Winchester [11:35pm]: ANYWAY. Thanks. You were right. It was nice being out._

Charlie sends a series of heart emojis and Dean sends a few back before he drives home. Sam’s already asleep when he arrives, so Dean gets ready for bed uninterrupted.

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, he realizes he forgot to ask for Castiel’s last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a month it’s been, huh? Anyway, I think it is the ultimate travesty that Netflix changed some of the music in Supernatural. Example: “Sugar, We’re Going Down” was in 1x05. I am also a huge FOB fan so it had to go in. And “Sister Christian” was what Jensen sang at VegasCon 2015, which was the first time I heard him sing live. It was magical. (What are the chances that a karaoke place has the song? Probably very low. But this is my universe!)
> 
> It’s always bothered me just a bit when modern AUs don’t address just how weird the name “Castiel” is. So I seek to rectify that.
> 
> I just love writing dialogue. So, so much dialogue.
> 
> Chapter title: Gotye (2011) from Making Mirrors  
> Lyrics quoted: Led Zeppelin (1969) "Good Times Bad Times" from Led Zeppelin; Fall Out Boy (2005) "Sugar, We're Going Down" from From Under the Cork Tree; Led Zeppelin (1969) "Dazed and Confused" from Led Zeppelin


	3. A Distinctive Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get something posted to keep this moving! It seems to be on a monthly schedule. Next chapter should be the end of the date and the next performance. Thanks for reading!

A few days go by while they wait for Castiel’s car to be out of the shop. Dean swears he’s being patient, but he catches himself before asking when they can go on a second date at least twice a day. _Don’t be desperate_ , he tells himself. _Don’t wanna scare him off_. But Cas texts him frequently, and he thinks maybe Cas is as into him as he is into Cas. The second date will definitely make that clear, so Dean enjoys what they’re doing for now.

Through texting back and forth, Dean learns he finds Cas hilarious. His responses are unexpected but incredibly logical; even over text there’s this dry wit that reminds Dean of the deadpan way Cas had said “stick it to The Man” and it cracks Dean up every time. Dean also learns Cas works at a used book store, and Dean thinks it fits him well. He can perfectly imagine Cas in the store, with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, reshelving worn out poetry anthologies.

Dean tells Cas more about Sam, about how they live together in a nice apartment and how he’s proud of his brother for working so hard to become a lawyer. They talk about how they each met Charlie (Dean at a college LARPing event and Cas at the first venue his band played with the Wayward Sisters) and mutually thank her for bringing them together.

Dean also complains about the car at work. It was making such a distinctive sound that he couldn’t figure out what was wrong for the longest time, but was proud of himself for eventually figuring it out. He’s also waiting on parts for it, worried the owner is getting antsy because of how long it’s taking. Cas is sympathetic, but reassures Dean the customer probably understands.

_Dean Winchester [09:14pm]: Hey thanks, man. That actually makes me feel a lot better_

_Castiel ? [09:16pm]: Of course, Dean. Just by looking at Baby I can say with confidence you are good at what you do, and I am sure whoever this car belongs to will be grateful it was in your capable hands._

The winking emoji Cas sends along with the phrase “capable hands” makes Dean blush.

♫ ♫ ♫

It’s Wednesday before he gets the parts he needs to finish the Continental. It’s an old, unpopular car so replacements were hard to come by. He hopes the client understands the delay as he goes to find the number associated with the car. Using the company phone on the front desk, he dials the cell number belonging to a C. Novak. No one answers, so he leaves a message with the automated voicemail.

“Hey, this is Dean with Bobby’s Auto Shop letting you know your car is done. We appreciate your patience, and call us back if you need a ride. Thanks for choosin’ us.”

About an hour later, Dean is manning the desk in the workshop, nose buried in a parts catalog. He’s vaguely aware of a customer walking up to stand in front of him.

“Excuse me?” the person says.

“Hey, what can I help you wi - ” Dean gets through before looking up to look at the customer.

It’s Castiel. Castiel is standing in front of him. He gives Cas a once-over, taking in the signature button up and tie, this time with a form-fitting suit jacket and tan trench coat over it. He looks good, even with the extra layers of clothing. Dean’s eyes get caught on Cas’ lips for just a bit too long. _I should say something_. He swallows hard.

“Whuh…hi.” _Nice save, Winchester_.

Cas grins at him. “Hi. It looks like you _did_ work on my car.”

“Looks like I did. Novak, huh?”

“That’s me. And?” Cas raises his eyebrows. “What do you think of her?”

Dean blushes thinking of all the shit talking he’d just done with the other guys in the shop, and with Castiel over text, _goddammit_ , about the Continental. “Uh, you were right. It’s interesting.”

Cas laughs at him. “Oh, I know.” He rests his elbows on the desk and puts one hand on Dean’s arm. His face is really close to Dean’s. Dean can feel his blush get worse. “I told you the owner would be grateful. I trust you were gentle with her?”

Dean plasters a shit-eating grin on his face and gives Cas a suggestive look. “Baby, you know it.” Cas laughs at him and he knows the confident façade didn’t work, but he doesn’t care much. Cas is smiling at him and that’s good enough.

“Now that I know where you work, I might be coming around more often.” Cas glances over his shoulder at the other mechanics. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Dean’s brain instantly goes into super domestic territory. Cas bringing him lunch, kissing him on the forehead, making friends with his coworkers. That sounds nice. The thought goes on to imagining living with Cas, going to all his shows, going home with him after the shows, _wow okay Dean slow down_. He comes back to reality and realizes Cas is looking for an answer. Oh, he wants to know if Dean is out at work.

“Oh! Oh yeah, don’t worry about them,” he says with a wave. “They know.”

Dean thinks fondly on when he told Bobby he was bisexual. He took it better than Dean could have hoped for, and his coworkers had taken it in stride as well. Dean thought Bobby had gone a little big with the rainbow Pride flag hanging in the front office building of the shop, above the counter on a string with a few local sports teams’ flags. But if that made a customer feel more comfortable - or, alternatively, stopped someone from using their services - then Dean was all for it.

Castiel’s smile grows relaxed. He moves his hand to cover Dean’s. “So, how much do I owe you?”

Dean grabs Cas’ hand and wiggles his eyebrows. “Go on that second date with me and we’ll call it even.”

“Dean!” Bobby yells from somewhere behind him.

“I knew you were listening, old man! I’m kidding!” Dean yells back. “Here’s the price breakdown. Sorry again about the wait, man. Continentals are _not_ common.”

“No need to apologize, I wholly understand. Thank you.” Cas hands over his card then puts his hands in his pockets, pulling his coat closer around himself while Dean completes the transaction. The gesture makes Cas look smaller, even shy. Dean thinks it’s cute. “Now that I have my car back we can go on that second date. I must confess I’ve been anxiously waiting. That’s the only reason I wish you had been faster about fixing the car. I almost called the shop multiple times a day to ask about the hold up, but I would never want to be that kind of customer.”

“Y-yeah?” Dean blushes. Knowing Cas had been as impatient as him made his stomach flutter. Butterflies. Like a teenager. Damn, he was sappy.

“Yes. When are you available?”

“Tonight.”

“Oh?” Cas looks like he’s holding back a laugh, and Dean wouldn’t blame him. He’d answered way too quickly. “Okay. Should I pick you up from here or…” Cas reaches out and cradles the side of Dean’s face in his hand. Dean stares back, wide-eyed at the gentleness of the touch, as Cas swipes his thumb across Dean’s cheek. He pulls his hand back to show the dark smudge he’d wiped off Dean’s face. “Would you like to go home first?”

Dean just stares for a second longer. He rubs his cheek with his own hand, looking at the grime. “Uh. I guess I’ll go home first, yeah?”

“Lovely. Text me your address. See you at seven again?”

“Yeah.”

“See you then. The Pimpmoblie and I thank you,” Cas says as he turns to get into his car.

Dean watches him open the car door, sit down, turn on the engine, and pull out of the garage before his brain fully registers what Castiel had just said to him.

“The…what?”

♫ ♫ ♫

Castiel takes them to a new age restaurant downtown. Before Dean gets a chance to really look over the selection of…interesting…foods, the waitress has arrived to take their order. Cas snatches both their menus and hands them to her.

“We’ll have the three least-ordered items on the menu, please.”

Dean stares at him, hands still up in front of him where they’d just been holding his menu. The waitress stares for a moment too, before remembering herself. She nods silently and walks away.

“Cas, what?”

Castiel just shrugs. “You don’t have any food allergies, do you?”

“No, but - ”

“Then we’ll be fine. So, Dean,” he begins, completely ignoring the baffled look on Dean’s face, “I have another performance this weekend. I’d love for you to attend.”

Dean shakes himself out of his surprise. “That sounds great. Can I come backstage?”

“Of course," Castiel says. He leans forward over the table and continues, lower and quieter this time, "And that’s not the only place you can come.”

“D-did…uh, what?”

“Sorry, was that too strong?”

“Psh, no, uh. Just wasn’t expecting it?”

“Hmm,” Cas puts his elbows on the table and links his fingers under his chin. He tilts his head and fixes a curious stare on Dean. “Why not?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck before shrugging. “I dunno.”

Cas scrunches his nose once. “It’s the Christian upbringing, no? My angel namesake? Well, I assure you, Dean, I’m not some repressed virginal blushing angel.”

“Uh.”

“I’m sorry, I’m being very forward.”

“No, no, uh, don’t apologize. I’m just not used to being the one getting flirted at? Used to being the one doing the flirting.”

“Oh? Show me,” Cas challenges.

“What?”

“Best pick up line.”

“All right.” Dean shakes his shoulders, getting into character. He fixes a half-lidded look on Castiel, one eyebrow raised. “Well, I disagree. I think you _are_ an angel. I don’t think any earthly being could have your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“Yeah. They’re like the sky.”

“Yes, they’re blue. Very original.” Cas rolls his eyes with a smile.

“No, no. Well, yes,” Dean flicks his hands as he tries to think, “but they’re - it’s more than just that.” Dean stills and really looks at Cas. His eyes dart between Cas’ as he considers how to convey exactly what he’s thinking. It hits him suddenly. “It’s like…I know there’s a universe of stars behind them, even in the daytime.”

Castiel widens those beautiful blue eyes. Dean takes the blush he sees as his victory trophy.

Cas breathes out all at once. “And you called _me_ poetic.”

Dean smiles lopsidedly, half prideful and half goofy. “Thank you.” He sits back, satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to whoever recognized the two Cockles references lol

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title: Gotye (2011) "Eyes Wide Open" from Making Mirrors  
> Lyrics quoted: Gotye (2006) "Hearts a Mess" from Like Drawing Blood
> 
> P.S. It is canon that Dean gets incredibly flustered when men flirt with him. It's CANON.


End file.
